Friends don't lie
by RoxFiedler
Summary: Después de la primera película. Algo le incomoda a Astrid y Hiccup hará lo posible por ayudarla.
1. Chapter 1

_How to train your dragon es propiedad de Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks y todos los involucrados. He ocupado sus personajes solo por entretenimiento sin ninguna intención de lucrar con ello._

 _Yo solo soy fan de los libros, películas y series._

 ***—-***

 **Friends don't lie.**

Habían pasado sólo unos meses después que Hiccup derrotara a la muerte verde. Berk podría ser duro y frío, pero al parecer los dragones habían echo de esta isla un poco más cálida en todos los sentidos, todos los berkianos morían por tener una criatura escupe fuego en casa, entre más grande, imponente y feroz siempre sería mejor aunque en su terquedad tardaron varios meses y tal vez años en comprender que entre más monstruoso el dragón, más grande sería el desastre y los incendios en sus casas. Pero no por eso dejaban de competir entre ellos acerca de quien tendría el mejor dragón de la comunidad.

Por supuesto que Hiccup y Toothless evitaban a toda costa verse involucrados en este tipo de discusiones. Por una parte, Hiccup pensaba que algunas veces (si no es que todas las veces) los vikingos tenían tontas peleas como esas, y por otra parte Toothless giraba los ojos al verlos discutir, era obvio que el mejor dragón, el más fuerte, el más rápido e imponente de todos era el mismo.

Ambos enseñaban diariamente en la academia, al igual que por todo berk lo que habían aprendido el uno del otro. Siempre eran interrumpidos y abrumados con constantes preguntas. Podría decirse que obtuvieron más popularidad de la que les gustaría tener, o al menos para Hiccup así era.

Algunas veces deseo ser visto y que alguien se interesara por su opinión pero tal vez esto era demasiado, algunas veces podía fastidiarse fácilmente, ya que el prefería investigar, volar con su fiel amigo y aprender cosas nuevas antes que explicarle la misma situación a más de 30 vikingos en el mismo día.

El único lugar donde podía relajarse dentro de la isla era en la recién inaugurada escuela de dragones. Podría pasar tiempo con sus amigos, aunque últimamente o tal vez siempre los gemelos junto con Snotlout se la arreglaban para hacerle bromas a el o a Fishlegs.

—Cansado de ser una celebridad?. Escuchar esa voz era como lluvia en el desierto.

Pasar tiempo con Astrid se había convertido en una de sus actividades favoritas, aunque por alguna razón la mayoría de las veces Fishlegs, Snotlout, Ruff y Tuff aparecían por generación espontánea. Es bueno tener más amigos.

—Estoy considerando que, tal vez fue una mala idea sacrificar mi pierna a cambio de toda la isla.

Hablar sin tartamudear, bien echo Hiccup.

—No te desanimes, no tienen a quien mas preguntar. No es que los vikingos acostumbren leer.

—Lo sé. Que planean los gemelos hoy?. Su mirada era penetrante, no por ser desagradable, es que simplemente lo hacía sentir nervioso estar con Astrid, hablar con Astrid, mirar a Astrid, todo lo relacionado con Astrid. Algunas veces era mejor no mirar sus bellos ojos.

—Te pongo al día. Ruffnut cree que ninguno de los dragones puede comer más de 7 cubetas de pescado que Barf y Belch, Tuffnut apuesta a Meatlug y Snotlout apuesta Hookfang.

—Yo se de un dragón que come más que eso en un día. No es así amigo?

Toothless parecía algo molesto, refunfuñando. Podría parecer esbelto pero sí que era de gran apetito.

—Por quien has apostado tu Astrid?

—No necesito apostar. Es seguro que terminen golpeándose unos a otros antes de intentar comprobarlo.

Intercambiaron sonrisas. Tal como Astrid lo dijo, de un momento a otro Snotlout salto encima de Tuffnut y comenzaron a forcejear e intercambiar insultos.

—Basta ya estupidas cabezas de Yak. Ahora apuesto a que gana Snotlout. Le señalo Ruffnut a Fishlegs dándole un codazo.

—Chicos no creo que esa sea una manera de averiguarlo.

—Cállate Hiccup, le estoy pateando el trasero a Tuffnut. Y literalmente eso hacia mientras que su gemela reía a carcajadas. Para cuando Snotlout terminó, solo pudo quejarse unas cuantas veces.

Esto era realmente normal, ciertamente su primo era un fanfarrón pero tenía entre los músculos más grandes del grupo.

—Hiccup, deberíamos practicar las formaciones. Meatlug y yo practicamos ayer toda la tarde. Estoy seguro que sale Perfecto esta vez.

—No podríamos hacer algo más divertido? algo que no incluya hacer cualquier cosa aburrida que cualquiera de ustedes dos quiera? Lo siento Hiccup, sé que crees que tus ideas son divertidas, pero no lo son.

—Snotlout, no lo hacemos por diversión. Es por-

—Aburrido, aburrido y aburrido. Blablabla. Era costumbre que lo interrumpiera.

Y siguieron las burlas por un momento. Hiccup busco una mirada de apoyo pero Astrid seguía a lado de tormenta, parecía hundida en sus propios pensamientos.

—Parece que no es de piedra como todos creen. Su primo recargó su pesado brazo en su flacucho hombro, puso todas las fuerzas que tenía para no ladearse pero sus músculos lo traicionaron.

—Por que lo dices?

—No es obvio? Le gustó tanto que no puede dejar de pensar en mi. Mira esto.

Se acercó a ella y antes de que pudiera pronunciar su nombre, ella le torció el brazo dejándolo en el suelo. Nunca dejaba de ser algo divertido de ver.

—Le pasa algo?. Fishlegs se acercó hasta el.

—No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada. Parecía tranquila hace un momento.

—Oí que las hijas de la señora Boggerson la estuvieron molestando toda la mañana, que difícil ha de ser vivir a lado de esas niñas. Son bastante traviesas.

—Son demonios!. Dijo la gemela Thorston.

-De acuerdo. Jinetes a sus dragones. Practicaremos tiros aéreos. Por ahora las formaciones tendrán que esperar Fishlegs.

El entrenamiento terminó antes del anochecer, los gemelos acertaron 10/20, había sido su mejor día así que se auto proclamaron "los exterminadores de dianas". Snotlout aún tenía problemas con la obediencia de Hookfang, pero para el consuelo de Hiccup, poco a poco ambos se tomaban los entrenamientos como competencia y así se esforzaban más.

—Hiccup, podríamos revisar la formación? Meatlug y yo nos esforzamos mucho ayer.

—Claro Fishlegs.

—Oh no, yo me voy a casa. Hoy es día de estofado. Y así Snotlout salió corriendo junto con Hookfang.

—Aún podemos practicarlo.

—Nos encantaría quedarnos, pero debemos seguir con la fosa de jabalíes y capturar algunos. Adios!

Salieron tan rápido que dejaron atrás a Barf y Belch. Ciertamente, de todos los entrenamientos era posiblemente el más aburrido para la pandilla, pero era necesario mantener una formación en vuelo. Hiccup esperaba que tarde o temprano los gemelos y su primo lo comprendieran algún día y dejaran de huir cada que intentaban practicarlo. Aún pensaba en una manera de hacer que fueran más unidos, después de todo sabía que eran un gran equipo.

Para su suerte la formación aún podría practicarse con tres jinetes. Así que se pusieron manos a la obra, alzaron el vuelo y una vez en las nubes todos se alinearon a la perfección. Meatlug fue muy rápida. Parecía mejorar cada día más.

—Fue perfecto Fishlegs!

-Ella lo hizo! No es así princesa? Quien es la mejor?. Dijo acariciando a su dragona y dándole mimos como podía.

Mientras sobre volaban la isla Hiccup se acercó a Astrid, hoy parecía un poco más callada de lo normal. Creyó que practicar tiros aéreos podía a animarla.

—Vaya día eh?

—Con los gemelos todos los días son pesados. No es así chica?. La nadder gruñó para su jinete mientras recibía caricias.

Deseaba preguntar qué sucedía, pero al pensarlo detenidamente lo mejor sería conversar a solas con ella. No frente a Fishlegs. Debía tener cuidado si su amiga estaba en problemas, evidentemente no quería que los demás lo notaran.

—Aterricemos en la plaza, debo ver a Gobber en la alforja.

Necesitaba pensar en algo bueno para animar a Astrid, la mayoría de la gente diria que no le pasaba nada, pero el no era la mayoría de la gente, si algo debía aceptar era su admiración por ella; su niñez se basaba en destruir Berk (accidentalmente claro) y observar a Astrid. Estaba callada como siempre, comentaba lo necesario pero algo andaba un poco mal. Solo parecía distante. No quería preguntar directamente, no quería incomodarla, pero tampoco quería no hacer nada al respecto. Ella había estado presente en el momento más difícil de su vida, y lo mejor de todo es que ella le resolvió el nudo de problemas que tenía en la cabeza y le dio el valor de decidir lo correcto, el día que salvo a su mejor amigo, a su padre y a todos los locos vikingos que lo siguieron hasta el nido de dragones. Animarla era lo menos que podía hacer por ella.

Al aterrizar Fishlegs se despidió dejándolos solos en la plaza, después de que Hiccup le hiciera señas extrañas para que pudiera dejarlos solos, tardo varios minutos en comprender. Caminaron hasta el despacho de Gobber pero este no estaba ahí. Parecía como si una tormenta hubiera pasado sobre el taller.

—Wow! Que ha pasado? Estará bien?

—Usualmente se ve así, yo me ocupo de ordenar las herramientas. Hizo una pausa antes de acariciar a su escamoso amigo.

Quédense aquí chicos. No creo que haya suficiente espacio para dos dragones en el taller. Le hizo señas a Thoothless quien parecía bastante acostumbrado a la situación se recostó en el césped. Mirando como ambos muchachos entraban. Stormfly lo imitó.

Astrid seguía en silencio mirando atenta el desorden.

—Seguro que se ha ido a comer o mi padre lo ha secuestrado.

El desorden era bárbaro, comenzó a sentir un poco de vergüenza. Seguro que Astrid era muy ordenada con sus armas.

—Estás seguro?

—Esta bien, no te preocupes. Pasa todo el tiempo. Se recargó sobre su mesa de trabajo tratando de ocultar un poco el desastre de Gobber y parte del suyo.

—Tienes trabajo que hacer?. Se sentó cerca de él, mirando al rededor. Le encantaba el taller, tenía toda clase de armas.

—Solo debo afilar unas cuantas espadas, pero estoy seguro que Gobber quería decirme algo esta mañana.

—Esperémoslo entonces.

Estar a solas los ponía nerviosos a ambos.

Antes de que alguno pudiera iniciar conversación con cualquier tema, la señora Boggerson llamó a la puerta, al parecer buscaba a Gobber, quien prometió reparar su hacha desde el día anterior. Era un trabajo sencillo, así que Hiccup la reparó mientras su amiga veía su trabajo, de nuevo lo ponía nervioso pero no tanto como para cortarse el brazo mientras trabajaba.

—Gracias Hiccup. Gobber debía hacerlo desde hace horas.

—No hay por qué, creo que mi padre lo ha mantenido ocupado. Por suerte la pude reparar. Pulió el arma al final y se la entrego.

—Vaya! La has dejado como si nunca la hubiera clavado en el casco de mi marido!

Ese comentario hace estremecer a cualquiera, incluso a Astrid. Pero solo pudieron reírse un poco.

—Si necesita algo más, estaré esperando a Gobber aquí. He terminado con mis deberes.

-Muchas gracias chicos. Por cierto. Se acercó a Astrid y le entrego un cuchillo con un grabado muy bonito en la empuñadura.

—Mi cuchillo!

—Lo siento, parece que mis hijas te han estado molestando.

—No se preocupe señora Boggerson, todos hacemos travesuras.

—Gracias Astrid, en realidad ellas te admiran mucho. Pero algunas veces pueden ser berrinchudas. Sé que te han dicho algo que no debían.

En ese momento Astrid miró rápidamente a Hiccup para volver a mirar a la señora Boggerson. Quien parecía muy apenada.

—No es nada, no tiene importancia. Los niños son así.

—Pero lo que te han dicho está muy mal Astrid, gracias al berrinche de mis hijas varios en la isla han comenzado a pensar que es cierto. Tu no te volverías amiga de Hiccup solo por que-Astrid le entrego su arma interrumpiéndola abruptamente y tiro de ella fuera del taller dejando a Hiccup con muchas dudas y un largo momento incómodo. No sabía si ir tras ellas, o quedarse. Así que la mejor opción era quedarse esperando.

Afuera, Astrid hablo con la señora Boggerson y se despidieron. Astrid estaba muy apenada, que pensaría Hiccup ahora? No estaba segura de que había escuchado. Así que tenía que hacer lo único que no quería. Hablar al respecto. Era una tontería, pero no quería que el pensara mal de ella. Debía ser clara, por más que no le gustara tener ese tipo de conversaciones, suspiro hondo y regreso con Hiccup.

—Hola. Ahm...

Tartamudeo un poco. Recogiéndose un mechón de cabello, la única cosa que podía hacer temblar a Astrid Hofferson era hablar de sus sentimientos.

—Hola de nuevo.

No tenía idea de que decir, debía preguntarle? O solo dejarlo pasar? Que tan importante debía ser algo que dijeron un par de niñas de 6 años? Y si eso era lo que molestaba a su amiga?. Si, tenía muchas preguntas. Si pudiera leer su mente, sería asfixiante para cualquiera.

—Hiccup yo, lamento lo de hace un momento.

—Está bien. No sabía que te molestaran las niñas Boggerson.

Que estaba diciendo? Ellas eran tan traviesas, que molestaban hasta a su padre.

—Les gusta entrar a mi habitación y tomar mis cosas.

—Si, yo entiendo.

Comenzaba a jugar con un lápiz, estaba muy nervioso. Pero debía tener valor. Por qué le era tan difícil hablar?

—Es por eso que estuviste callada todo el entrenamiento? Por lo que las niñas te dijeron?

Oh Thor! Esperaba no arruinarlo. Tenían tantos nervios y ansiedad. Solo pudo disimularlo rascándose un poco la nuca y tratar de parecer relajado apoyándose sobre la mesa. Ella parecía nerviosa también, por qué? Que podrían haber dicho esas pequeñas traviesas?

—Hiccup, no es nada importante. Solo son tonterías de niños.

Intento disimular con una sonrisa. Si era importante! Debía evitar mal entendidos con su probablemente mejor amigo, excluyendo a su Nader. Era la vikinga más valiente de su generación, pero no podía tener una plática como esa? Suspiró. Las amistades son más duraderas cuando eres sincero, pensó. Los amigos no mienten.

—Esta bien, voy a decirte. Pero ninguna palabra a los demás. No es que crea que eres de los que dicen cosas... solo es para estar segura.

Pocas veces en su vida tartamudeaba, trato de apretar los labios para no decir otra tontería. Balbuceaba? Astrid Hofferson estaba balbuceando frente a Hiccup Haddock.

—Tienes mi palabra.

Aquí vamos, podía confiar en Hiccup, como siempre.

—Bien. Ahm... seré directa. Algunas personas piensan que somos amigos solo por que tengo interés de la posición de tu padre y por qué salvaste a la isla.

Podría parecer tonto. Pero era verdad. Las últimas semanas eran difíciles para Astrid. Normalmente no habían susurros a sus espaldas, y si llegaba a haberlos bastaba con asustarlos con su hacha, una simple mirada, o ganándose el respeto durante sus entrenamientos pero esto había durado más de lo que esperaba. Como podían ser tan egoístas y pensar algo así? La amistad de Hiccup era verdad, algo de lo que más apreciaba, nunca había tenido a alguien así. Le molestaba por primera vez en su corta vida lo que pensaran y lo que llegará a oídos de Hiccup. Nunca había tenido un amigo cercano, hasta el, Toothless y Stormfly.

—Entonces, creen que eres mi amiga solo por que tengo reciente popularidad?

—Así es.

Trataba de parecer segura, cruzando los brazos pero era difícil. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, tal vez era de rabia, inseguridad o ansiedad.

—Astrid, no te lo tomes en serio. Es tonto...

—Lo es! No me molesta lo que piensen, solo no quería que pensaras lo mismo.

—No lo pienso, sé que aprecias a Toothless y a mi... si me atrevo a decir.

—Es tonto. Lo sé. Es solo que, tal vez yo no te conocía. Solo tenía celos de que fueras mejor que yo.

Dijo a penas con un hilo de voz, nunca la había visto así. Sentía que necesitaba encerrarla en una esfera y protegerla. Su cuerpo se impulsó hasta ella y le tomó la mano, no podía verla así. No sabía que era, pero verla tan cabizbaja le hacía tener un nudo en la garganta.

—Hey, solo no éramos amigos. Astrid, si tu no hubieras aparecido ese día en el muelle, probablemente no hubiera ido tras ellos. No tendría a Toothless, mi padre y probablemente un hogar.

Sonrió un poco, y ahí estaba de nuevo. Los ojos más feroces y hermosos que había visto.

—Solo hubieses echo algo estupido.

—Y probablemente no lo hubiera logrado, sin ninguno de ustedes y sin ti... sin tu apoyo.

Corrigió de nerviosismo en el último segundo, tartamudeando de nuevo.

—Astrid, sin importar que digan, sin importar que suceda eres mi amiga. Eres importante para mi.

Sintió su rostro enrojecer, lo único que pudo hacer fue ocultarlo debajo de su flequillo. No sin antes apretar un poco la mano de su mejor amigo, un apretón fuerte pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo.

—Gracias Hiccup.

Gobber entró bruscamente al taller, casi en un grito que hizo brincar a ambos y separarse rápidamente.

—Hiccup! Debes ir con tu padre este es uno de sus días donde es más necio que un...

Se detuvo al mirarlos a ambos, habría que ser un bebé para no darse cuenta que esos dos estaban en medio de algo.

—Deberán acostumbrarse, mis entradas suelen interrumpir situaciones importantes.

Hiccup estaba tan apenado. Miro a Astrid quien solo se limitó a caminar hacia la puerta.

—Debo irme, es tarde. Mañana no llegues tarde al entrenamiento.

Ambos la siguieron mientras montaba su nadder y se despidió de Hiccup con una sonrisa.

Cuando ella estaba lo suficientemente lejos, pudo soltar un suspiro que le estaba estrujando el pecho. Aún estaba un poco nervioso pero devolverle la sonrisa a Astrid representaba de las cosas más satisfactorias que había echo, como cuando volaba con Toothless se sentía extrañamente libre.

—No pierdes el tiempo, he muchacho.

Gobber trato de molestarlo, pero esta vez no funciono. Se sentía muy orgulloso por recuperar a Astrid y sentirse un poco más cercano a ella.

 **—**

 **Hola! Espero que les haya gustado. Tarde algún tiempo en pulirlo, no tengo intensión de seguirlo por lo que supongo que era un oneshot. Discúlpenme si encuentran algún error o algo sin sentido, mi iPad es loca y se autocorrije sola, en ocasiones sustituye palabras por otras (esta viejita) trate de encontrar los errores y corregirlos, espero que no se me haya pasado alguno. Estoy algo nerviosa, hace años que no escribía.**

 **Esta idea surgió al querer darles mi punto de vista a algunos que no comprenden sentimientos y la relación de Astrid hacia Hiccup, por que al principio ella se mostró celosa y grosera con el en la primera película. Pero como todo pasa muy rápido en la película las personas no se dan cuenta en el momento que ella logra conocer a Hiccup y ve que realmente no es un torpe cabeza hueca cuando quiere proteger cueste lo que cueste a Thoothless y lo importante que fue ella al darle valor y querer protegerlo en la arena cuando Hookfang casi mata a Hiccup. Solo lo escribí para poner mas explícito que su relación y amistad no se baso en el heroísmo de Hiccup. Gracias a las series se ha desarrollado mejor el porque de que muchos ya lo sabemos, solo amo a la pareja, amo Como entrenar a tu dragón.**

 **Díganme que les parece, y si tienen algún comentario o consejo son bien recibidos. Tengan un excelente día y gracias por leerme. Chao!**


	2. Invitación

_Hola chicos! Espero no desilusionarlos, solo paso a invitarlos a mi nuevo fic. No se si esté bueno a pero lo intento. Esta serán una historia corta, pero a diferencia de este no es un oneshot._

 _Sin más que decir les dejo unas letritas intrigantes de "De vuelta en Casa"_

 **Los vuelos matutinos de Toothless y Hiccup eran igual de satisfactorios que antes, el aire frío en sus rostros, los primeros rayos del sol hacían estremecer sus cuerpos, el amanecer en Berk siempre iba a ser algo especial. Hiccup llego a pensar que regresar iba a ser aburrido y tal ves atareado, pero extrañamente se sentía pleno, estar con su gente era acogedor, estaba en casa.**

 **Heather y Dagur se mantuvieron en contacto, cada semana llegaba un correo de la isla Berserk. Como era de esperarse Dagur prefirió construir los establos para sus dragones en el pueblo, después de la desaparición del rey de los dragones; así que continuamente pedía consejos a su hermano Hiccup para reconstruir una aldea donde pudiera mantener a los dragones felices y satisfechos.**

 **Stoick había escuchado mil y una historias de como su hijo salvo al rey de los dragones una y otra vez, podrían pensar que a esta altura estaría aturdido, pero no fue así, estaba tan orgulloso de él que dejaba sus deberes matutinos para desayunar junto a su hijo, conversaban sobre las ideas de cada uno para mejorar la eficiencia de algunas de las edificaciones más importantes en Berk.**

 **Cada uno de los chicos volvió a sus tareas anteriores, pero a diferencia de cuando decidieron partir, todos eran más experimentados, más hábiles. Incluso los gemelos tenían mucho que aportar, eso sin dejar de lado su extraño sentido del humor. Fishlegs aprovechaba su tiempo libre para escribir una recopilación de sus aventuras y los dragones que descubrieron, también mimaba a meatloug, enseñaba a los niños a cuidar de los dragones y estudiaba con Gothi herbolaria.**

 **Snotlout probaba las armas nuevas de Gobber, ayudaba a construir a Hiccup.**

 **Astrid practicaba mucho en la academia, como siempre pensaba en nuevas estrategias de vuelo, vigilancia nocturna y estaba empeñada en gánale un duelo cuerpo a cuerpo a Hiccup.**

 **—** **Hey Astrid. Siempre sonreía torpemente al verla, para Astrid era encantador.**

 **—** **Hiccup. Creí que terminabas tus deberes a medio día.**

 **—**

 **Esto es todo, he agregado 3 capítulos. Uno más extenso que los otro se pero espero les agrade. Nos vemos pronto :)**


End file.
